bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 15
Christmas in Japan I woke up the next morning in my dorm room feeling terrible. I ached all over. I could barley move. I passed out on the way back to Bullworth but I was still in y Boxing outfit. But this morning I was in my standard Prep clothes. I wonder who changed me. I got up and went outside. As soon as I stepped outside I saw that there was snow on the ground and it was snowing. It was December 22nd and Christmas was soon. I got a call on my phone from my dad to my surprise. I answered: “Hello father.” He said: “Malcolm, come over to the house and get ready. Were going to Japan for urgent business.” My eyes lit up. Not in excitement, but in confusion. I said: “Why are we going to Japan 3 days before Christmas father?” He said: “I have to make a wine deal with this restaurant that will only buy from the company if I meet him in person and be his Christmas guest. So hurry up and get home.” He hung up without saying goodbye. I was going to be spending Christmas, in Japan? I wanted go and tell Lindsey what was going on. So I went over to the Harrington House and went inside. Derby stood up and said: “Ah, Malcolm. Grab some breakfast.” I said: “I can’t Derby, my father just called me and said were going to Japan for Christmas.” He looked at me confused and said: “Uh, well that’s weird. Oh and sorry for leaving you on the couch in the couch in the boy’s dorm last night in your Boxing clothes, it was past curfew.” I looked at him and said: “Then who changed my clothes and put me in bed?” Justin spoke up: “Mandy.” I turned around and looked at him. I said: “Mandy? Are you kidding me?” He said: “No, I saw her walking into the boy’s dorm right after we dropped you off and before I went into my room I saw her, uh….change your clothes for you.” At that point Lindsey stood up and said: “What do you mean change his clothes for him Justin?” Justin looked nervous and told Lindsey: “Well she kind of took his clothes off and then put them back on slowly.” I sat down in a chair and put my hands over my face. I shook my head. Lindsey asked: “Was he awake?” Justin said: “Oh, no. He was out and exhausted from the fight, a train in the boy’s dorm couldn’t have waked him up.” Lindsey went over to Justin and grabbed his collar and yelled: “You tell me everything she did to him Justin!” Justin pulled away and said even more nervously: “Nothing, she just took off all of his clothes and messed around with him some, like lied on top of him, and felt his, uh….” I yelled at Justin: “YOU STUPID MORON! YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JUSTIN?” Then everyone started yelling at Justin like I was. He ran outside to get some air. All of the other Preps except Lindsey and I went outside. I turned to Lindsey: “I’m….I’m sorry. I had no idea that Mandy would ever….” She cut me off in mid-sentence and said: “Malcolm, it’s not your fault. I know you were asleep. Malcolm, after that one night last week between you and I. We developed a special bond.” I nodded. She continued on about everything until we finally fixed everything and I promised to never talk to Mandy again. I went outside and saw the other Preps still yelling at Justin. I kept walking to the parking lot were I got in my PMP 600 and drove to my house. Once I got there I parked it in the garage. I got out and my father and I got into out limo which took us to Portsmouth Airport about 2 miles north. And we went to Japan. We landed at Narita International Airport in Tokyo early the next morning. My father and I got our own suites at Imperial Tokyo Hotel. My father left on business at about 5:00 P.M. and I decided to go out. I walked around town grabbed some sushi, bought some presents and had them sent to the hotel, bought a kimono for Lindsey and had it sent to the hotel, and tried a bunch of weird Japanese candy. I stumbled into this part of town where there were a lot of 15 and 16 year old girls in school uniforms. They were hot I had to admit. Then 4 came over to me smiling and one said in Japanese: “Amerikajin, koi ni dansu kurabu de watashitachi, Dunsu!” I couldn’t understand any of it. Then she grabbed my arm and whilst her and her friends were smiling and laughing. I went along with it though. Before I knew it I was in a night club with a karaoke stage. They rushed me on stage and that one girl said: “Amerikajin Karaoke!” I knew what karaoke meant. She walked to the side and said to me: “Utaimasu.” I had the microphone in my hand and I selected a song from the huge plasma screen behind me. I selected the only song on that list I knew, We are the Champions. The music started and I nervously started: “I’ve taken my dues, time after time….” I sang the song, though not very well, everyone cheered for the Amerikajin, or American. When I saw everyone cheering for me, Bullworth, the Preps, The Greasers, Mandy, School, even Lindsey….faded away from my mind. I got off stage and went to the bar and the girls came over and were smiling and laughing and saying things in Japanese. I drank some Sake. After about an hour of hanging out with the girls they all said to me: “Sianara Amerikajin.” Three of them left, but one stayed and surprisingly she knew English. She was the hottest one of them. She said: “You good at karaoke American, how old are you.” I said: “16.” She smiled and said: “Me too! You on vacation, isn’t it Christmas time in America?” I said: “Well, yea. My father just had to come to Japan on business and he brought me.” She said: “You very tall, I bet you play….baseball?” I said: “No, I’m into Boxing.” Her eyes lit up and said: “Yes, Boxing very manly sport, that why you have cut on your head.” I nodded. She said: “I like you American boy, what your name?” I said: “Malcolm.” She said: “My name is Kiko.” We talked at the bar for another hour and I hadn’t realized that I had 4 glasses of Sake. I was drunk. She convinced me to go outside the club with her. I drunkenly went along. She then started making out with me and I made out with her from the fact this Sake made me forget all about Lindsey. We made out for a while until she said: “I must go now, American Malcolm.” She walked away and I was confused and drunk. I walked along and I accidently tripped over a cop. I threw up on the ground. He said something in Japanese. He then picked me up and put me in his patrol car. Then I found myself in jail about 20 minutes later. I spent the night in there until I told one of the cops at the station that I was American and I called my father. He was pretty mad that I was in Japanese Prison on Christmas Eve for public drunkenness. But he came to get me and I went back to the hotel. Christmas was alright. I got a new wardrobe, Stock in the company, new golf clubs, a portrait of myself, new Boxing gear, tons of books and movies, plus many video games and consoles, and a gold watch, plus a lot of other stuff. We went back to Bullworth on December 26th; we arrived early the next morning on December 27th. It was back to Bullworth Academy. Category:Blog posts